Loop!
by Hanyan
Summary: Otra serie de Oneshot's de YohxAnna, unidos en un sólo fic. Muuucho amor. Primer oneshot: Frialdad [YohxAnna]


Esto no será más que la unión de varios One-shot's de parejas que a mi me gustan. Siéntete libre de leer, pero estos no tienen continuación (o quizás sí, depende de que a la gente le guste determinado one-shot o no )

"**Loop!"**

I – "Frialdad" – ( YohxAnna ) - By Hanyan 

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Anna miró fijamente la noche nevosa, inhalando el olor fresco que el invierno trajo. La frialdad llenó el aire. Y la nieve caía, pareciendo ser interminable.

Ella nunca la admitiría, pero Anna vivió en noches frías como éstas. Se podría decir que la frialdad del invierno y del viento tenían que ver con su personalidad, su persona. Ella había vivido en los días y las noches frías en las montañas norteñas de Osorezan como niña, y en su niñez, entrenando para convertirse en la experta que ella era en la actualidad, hasta estos días, donde la nieve había cubierto como una suave manta a Funbari.

-¿Anna?

Anna no se dio la vuelta, ella ya sabía quién era: la voz del muchacho que ella admiró y que amó secretamente, pero nunca le demostraría dichas sensaciones, porque sencillamente temía y no estaba preparada para decírselo. ¿Quién podría amar a alguien que actuaba tan fríamente y sin emociones como ella? ¿Esa misma persona, tan llena de bondad y ternura, a quién le entrenó tan duramente?

-Hai?- Ella respondió con su habitual tono de voz, intentando no demostrar demasiado interés en lo que él quisiera de ella.

-Hace mucho frío aquí afuera. ¿Quieres entrar?- Él le preguntó, con una evidente preocupación en su voz.

Anna no pudo hacer otra cosa sino sonreír un poco. Todo el mundo dice que Yoh no tenía preocupaciones, entonces ¿por qué se preocupaba por ella?

-... Iie.

-Ne, puedo traerte una chaqueta y un poco de chocolate caliente...- Él comenzó.

Anna se encogió de hombros. -Si tu quieres.- Ella le cortó.

La itako echó un vistazo al Asakura para ver su cara preocupada, y la sonrisa de ella se amplió. Yoh siempre era como un niño pequeño, sin preocupaciones, que apreciaba las pequeñas cosas de la vida, que escuchaba su música favorita y hacía cosas para ella.

Después de un rato, Anna se sentó debajo de un árbol próximo para mirar las estrellas. Éstas estaban inusualmente visibles, adornando y encendiendo el cielo oscuro.

Era extraño que Anna había decidido a mirar las estrellas que noche. Después de todo, Yoh era el que amaba mirar las estrellas, no Anna. Ella lo consideraba ser una pérdida de tiempo, el tiempo que pudo ser usado para entrenar en el pasado para el Shaman Fight.

Ella oyó repentinamente que la puerta se corría, y vio a Yoh, con la misma sonrisa tonta de siempre que estaba en su cara, sosteniendo dos tazas llenas de chocolate caliente y con una manta.

Él se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado y dándole una manta, colocándola alrededor de ella para abrigarla.

Ella tomó el chocolate caliente que él ofreció. -Ve adentro, Yoh. No quisiera que tu entrenamiento se vea afectado si te enfermas.

Yoh frunció el ceño. –Demo.. has estado aquí afuera por horas y no quiero dejarte sola...

Esas palabras hicieron algo en el corazón de Anna. "_no quiero dejarte sola_..."- pensó Anna, recordando sus palabras_- "¿Él está preocupado por mi? _– Anna se dio una cachetada mental. – _"Por supuesto que no, Anna. ¿Por qué estaría él preocupado cuando soy una persona fría y orgullosa que lo obliga a entrenar una y otra vez?"_

-... Digo, esta es una noche realmente fría, y no quisiera que tu tuvieras fiebre, o cualquier cosa.- Habló Yoh avergonzado.

Anna cerró sus ojos. Yoh había tratado de esconder su preocupación por ella con esa última frase. Ella no podía decir que no deseaba su compañía, al contrario, esperaba estar a solas con Yoh en cualquier momento, antes de que él se fuera a participar en el torneo de Shamanes.

Yoh miraba el cielo. -Las estrellas son agradables...

-Baka. Dices eso cada vez que las miras.

Yoh miraba Anna dolido. -¡Pero lo son! Deberías admirarlas todos los días, y te darás cuenta de eso.

-Realmente eres un baka.

Se quedaron callados por un momento y Anna disfrutaba del silencio hasta que Yoh habló de nuevo.

-No sé si te he dicho esto, Anna, pero la nieve siempre me recuerda a ti.

Anna miraba Yoh, incitándolo a continuar. -"Será m_ejor que no diga nada estúpido esta vez...-_

Yoh sonrió sonrojado. -Porque la nieve es hermosa, intocable.- Sacó su mano para atrapar un copo de nieve. –Parece que fuera siempre igual: fría, sin emociones, sin piedad cuando se convierte en una tormenta. Demo... la nieve siempre se derrite, se vuelve sumisa y cambia cuando llega la primavera.

-Y-Yoh...- Anna miraba Yoh, sorprendida; Él nunca había dicho antes algo similar.

Yoh miraba Anna, con ternura. Él se preguntaba porqué había dicho eso. –"_Dakedo... esta puede ser la vez última que pueda decirle mis sentimientos hacia ella... no nos veremos en meses"-. _Él pensó con tristeza, recordando el Shaman Fight.

Después de un rato, Anna sonrió. - ¿Quién diría que mi tonto prometido sentiría algo hacia una persona tan fría y cruel como yo?

-Anna, ¿cómo no podría preocuparme por ti? Tú no eres solamente mi prometida... –"_Tu eres la persona que amo_"- intentó decirlo, pero no pudo.

Anna levantó una ceja. –¿De verdad, Yoh? ¿Qué más soy para ti, entonces?. –preguntó Kyouyama con frialdad, pero a la expectativa.

-Tu eres...- Yoh comenzó, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas. –Tu eres la persona más importante para mi. Tu eres mi fuerza. Por esa razón participo en el torneo de shamanes... eso y mucho más.

La itako se quedó sin habla de nuevo. Era increíble imaginar que alguien como Asakura Yoh sintiera algo por ella. –Yoh...

-Sé que me golpearás después de esto... demo, déjame hacerlo aunque sea una vez. Sólo una, y no me atreverá a tocarte más. Lo prometo.- Yoh dijo, repentinamente atrayendo a Anna hacia sus brazos y abrazándola, aprisionándola entre sus cálidos brazos.

Anna estaba en shock y dejó caer su chocolate caliente. Yoh nunca se había atrevido a tocarla, mucho menos abrazarla como ahora. Su primer impulso fue empujarlo lejos y darle un golpe por tocarla de esa manera, pero entonces... se dio cuenta de que él era su prometido, y se sentía agradable ser abrazada de esa manera. Era muy cómodo y cálido.

El hielo del interior de la itako se empezó a derretir.

Yoh se preparó para el golpe que él esperaba venir, sin embargo, para su sorpresa, nunca llegó. Entonces, el gesto fue devuelto. Ahora Anna abrazaba a Yoh.

-Esperaré.- Ella dijo repentinamente.

Yoh parpadeó extrañado. -N-Nani?

Ella se separó de él y lo miró con una mirada fría. –Estaré esperando a tu regreso. Si tu, Asakura Yoh, pierdes, no te lo perdonaré.- Anna lo golpeó en la cabeza suavemente.

Yoh dejó correr dos cascaditas de lágrimas. -Hai...

Volvieron a abrazarse, permaneciendo así un rato, disfrutando del calor del otro.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Notas:** Garnet-chan y yo hablamos esto y ... DIOS! Demasiada ternura. Disculpen si los personajes están un poco... extraños, pero ya qué.

Muy tierno, ¿no? . Bien :ab_re una sombrilla_: Ya pueden bombardearme XD.

El próximo One-shot será un HaoxAnna o un RenxAnna... o un YohxAnnaHana XD todo depende de lo que se me ocurra. Y si! Habrán parejas yaoi, sólo esperen a que reúna todas mis libretas de fanfics y empezaré a pasarlo a la pc Si crees que debo seguir, adelante, házmelo saber con un review y haz a esta niña muy, muy feliz.


End file.
